


Пятница

by Chingissid



Series: Страх и ненависть в Токио [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid
Summary: Зарисовка о буднях Ямори и Кен-чана. Немного AU — Ямори жив, Канеки относительно свободен после заключения в той самой комнате.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo
Series: Страх и ненависть в Токио [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614502
Kudos: 2





	Пятница

Их с Ямори отношения похожи на пол пыточной камеры. Не потому что наполнены кровищей и блевотиной (хотя не то чтобы это не было правдой — хотя бы в какой-то мере) и даже не потому что они холодные, мрачные и жуткие настолько, что при одном воспоминании о первой встрече мурашки по коже. А потому что черно-белые.   
Они и сами, если задуматься, тоже черно-белые. Канеки в этих его страшных черных шмотках, какие носят неадекватные малолетки, которые курят травку, красят глаза и разговаривают о смерти. Седой Канеки, которого прохожие принимают за местную шпану, до белого высветляющую волосы. И Ямори, его приевшийся белый костюм и рабочая черная рубашка. Черная, чтобы на ней не было видно крови.

Они идут по белому снегу под черным небом.   
— Что слышно от Нико? — Канеки, конечно, никогда не признается, но у него от этого задумчиво-мягкого, хриплого, бархатного голоса едет крыша.   
— Откуда мне знать? Я тебе не секретарь, чтобы быть в курсе всех грязных делишек каждого твоего знакомого.   
Бред на самом деле. Кто ж еще, если не секретарь? Маленькая боксерская груша для снятия стресса, которая бежит к ноге, как верная шавка, виляя хвостом, стоит только пальцами щелкнуть.   
Раньше — Нико, теперь — Канеки.   
А вообще он не жалуется, это все равно лучше, чем пялиться ежедневно в шахматный черно-белый пол в ожидании прихода хозяина с большим мясницким ножом, который рубит мясо и кости так же легко, как мягкое масло. Даже если теперь его основное занятие и жизненное предназначение — молча стоять, пока Ямори одним отточенным движением ломает ему хребет или крошит пальцами грудную клетку, пытаясь добраться до легких. Или не рыпаться, когда Якумо сгребает его в охапку, закидывает на плечо, относит в кабинет и там ебет в задницу.   
— Правда? Очень жаль. Придется мне потратить свое драгоценное время и найти кого-нибудь на эту должность.   
Канеки сотни тысяч гребаных раз видел этот прием в книжках. Он прекрасно знает, что Якумо пытается заставить его взревновать, взбеситься и взять свои слова обратно, тем самым признавая свое полное поражение. И знает, что Ямори это понимает. Знает, но все равно ведется, как тупая четырнадцатилетняя шлюшка, потому что просто поделать с собой ничего не может.   
— Да делай, что хочешь, меня это не касается, — выплевывает сладкую ложь вместе с облачком пара, но по его тону и выражению лица сразу видно, что _о да, еще как касается_.   
Надо, конечно, отдать должное Якумо — по-рыцарски галантному, деликатному маньяку-Якумо, который не добивает Канеки и не начинает злорадствовать, брызжа слюной и ядом. Он просто оставляет его наедине с поражением, которое будет с урчанием глодать его вплоть до следующего проигрыша.   
Просто охренеть, как мило. 

Они идут по белому снегу под черным небом. Под подошвами тяжелых ботинок мелодично похрустывает.   
Они останавливаются на перекрестке. Ямори смотрит строго вперед, Канеки мотает головой из стороны в сторону. С одной мигают неоновые вывески, с другой — их кислотные отражения в стеклах.   
Канеки начинает узнавать места: тут его однажды поймали за курением.   
Сказать по правде, это даже курением-то и не назовешь. Так, нервное. Отошел от базы, подпер спиной грязную стену у светофора, сигарету в зубы — и вот тебе несколько минут покоя и отключения от дерьмовой реальности, и Господи, благослави того, кто придумал сигареты!..  
И вот так пару раз, просто чтобы все в этой жизни попробовать, даже привычка не выработалась еще. Чушь, короче.   
Увлечение этими "я-пойду-разомнусь-пройдусь-минут-на-пятнадцать" пресек Якумо, всегда умевший появляться не в то время не в том месте. Вышел из-за угла весь такой серьезный-серьезный, образцовый-образцовый, аж зубы сводит. Канеки молниеносным движением спрятал сигарету за спину, кивнул, поздоровался, очаровательно улыбнулся, всем своим видом говоря: «Канеки — хороший мальчик», но эта тварь все равно все поняла.   
Ямори не орал, не бил, не вырывал ему ногти и не выкалывал глаза. Он просто презрительно скользнул по нему взглядом — от носков черных сапог до белесой макушки — и с отвращением спросил:  
— Куришь, значит?   
Канеки промолчал (и долго потом жалел об этом), только кадык дернулся на кукольной шее.   
— Дай руку.   
И Канеки протянул ему ладонь с наполовину превратившейся в пепел сигаретой, не зная, чего ожидать, и потому с опаской глядя на Якумо из-под челки. Ямори задумчиво повертел сигарету в пальцах, а потом просто ткнул зажженным кончиком в ладонь, потушил о кожу тем плавным небрежным движением, каким это обычно делают гангстеры в боевиках. Но с пепельницами, черт его дери, а не с руками.   
Канеки все время бросает в дрожь, когда он вспоминает взгляд Ямори — взгляд глаза в глаза, но такой отстраненный, погруженный внутрь себя, как будто все это он проделал механически, не замечая, что он, блять, прожигает кому-то руку.   
Канеки держался мужественно, сжимал челюсти и молчал, как партизан, вдыхая запах паленого мяса, а потом весь вечер зализывал жуткий черный ожог, похожий на черную метку Билли Боунса. А Ямори просто ушел, бросив напоследок:  
— Продолжай в том же духе.   
Что именно продолжать — молча терпеть боль, курить, врать своему боссу — он не уточнил.   
После этого случая Канеки бросил курить, а Ямори стал брать его на прогулки.   
Каждые три дня по одному и тому же маршруту они ходят по белому снегу под черным небом, и Якумо это никогда не надоедает. 

Они возвращаются, уже когда рабочее время заканчивается и вопли из подвалов наконец-то стихают.   
Канеки молча устраивается на диване и утыкается в книгу, окончательно теряя ориентацию во времени и пространстве. Ямори выходит из кабинета, такой весь ручной и домашний, что просто прелесть, в полурасстегнутой рубашке и потертых джинсах, босиком подходит к дивану, садится на пол у ног Канеки и устало кладет голову ему на живот.   
Жар его тела чувствуется даже через одежду.   
Канеки задумчиво кладет ладонь на жесткие светлые волосы, механически проводит по ним, гладит и зарывается пальцами в короткие пряди.   
— Что читаешь, Кен-чан? — Канеки не думает, что Ямори действительно интересно. Просто вопрос для галочки, для поддержания высокоинтеллектуальной беседы.   
— Кафку.   
Как и ожидалось, абсолютно никакой реакции, даже притворного интереса — с другой стороны, это, может, даже хорошо, потому что так у Канеки нет никаких иллюзий.   
Ямори только закрывает глаза, так, как будто так вымотался, что просто умирает, и застывает в одной позе.   
Они сидят в четырех стенах, смотрят — один в книгу, другой в потолок, и — тишина.   
Ямори берет руку Канеки. Разглядывает бледную костлявую лапку, гладит, выводит большим пальцем невесомые круги на запястье. Потом прижимается губами к тыльной стороне ладони, нежно-нежно, ласково-ласково, проводит дорожку вниз, оставляет яркий красный след на белых костяшках, целует подушечку указательного пальца и обхватывает его губами по вторую фалангу. Медленно сжимает челюсти, а потом — резко, почти до хруста, разгрызая мясо, добираясь зубами до кости.   
Канеки лежит и читает.   
Так это должно выглядеть. На самом деле он просто бегает глазами туда-сюда по строчкам, имитируя увлеченность. Он лежит, не двигаясь, боясь вздохнуть, делая вид, что не чувствует боли.   
А на самом деле — это дьявольски больно.   
Впрочем, могло быть хуже.   
Ямори обгладывает его руку, сначала — кисть, потом — до локтя, потом — в особенно тяжелые дни — до самого плеча.   
А потом просто трахает почти бессознательного Канеки, а костяная рука с ошметками мяса и кожи плетью свисает с дивана.   
К утру Канеки с трудом сможет двигать ею, поэтому, гуляя, будет прятать в карман теплой черной куртки.   
Наверное, у каждой истории должно быть завершение. Это же логично, да? Закономерно?   
Но история Канеки не заканчивается никогда. Дни идут и идут, одинаковые, как будто по радиоприемнику крутят одну и ту же передачу.   
Но Канеки жаждет счастливого финала.   
Канеки ходит гулять раз в три дня вместе со своим боссом. Канеки терпит боль от сломанных костей. Канеки притворяется, что абсолютно спокоен и даже, может быть, удовлетворен жизнью.   
И ждет, когда сможет сказать наконец, что это финал сказки.   
И жили они, блять, долго и счастливо. 


End file.
